


unintended but not unappreciated

by kryptonianfool



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Smut, With A Little Bit Of Plot, everyone is horny AF, friday night shenanigans, horny!Kara, horny!Lena, mysterious pills, obviously, they hump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 05:17:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20688125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kryptonianfool/pseuds/kryptonianfool
Summary: Kara wants to get drunk with Lena, so she buys a pill from a random guy. But Miss Danvers is a blabbering mess and accidentially buys a different kind of pill...AKA THE ALIEN VIAGRA FIC





	unintended but not unappreciated

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to my soulmate @takemetoearth38, for coming up with the prompt and also for her very appreciated proof reading! I never had a proof reader before, so yaaaay!
> 
> Enjoy reading!

The guy was sitting all alone in a booth in the far end of the alien bar. The lamp on the wall behind him was apparently broken and hadn't been replaced yet, so his booth was darker than the other ones in the establishment. A deep shadow casts across his face as he sat there, hunched over the table and staring into his drink. The beverage was colorful and actually glowing a little, giving off a lime green shine, and a mini umbrella and a straw had been added to the glass. It honestly looked kind of ridiculous.

Today was just a regular friday evening for Kara. Well, not exactly regular.

Regular friday nights meant meeting up with her girlfriend Lena, sitting on the couch in her office at L-Corp, overlooking the night sky of National City and talking about the events which had happened during the week. Somewhere in their relationship, they had established these evenings as a way to connect, even if times were stressful- especially if times are stressful. No matter what was going on, they always made a point to meet up on these nights and spend time with each other. Kara loved the fact that they stuck to this weekly routine and both women were always looking forward to this part of the week.

But there was one thing that Kara had thought about for a while now. Sometimes, when they sat together, talking about this and that, Lena would walk over to their cabinet to get some of her beloved whiskey and pour themselves some drinks. Because of her kryptonian physique, Kara herself wasn’t able to get drunk from the kind of alcohol that was served on earth. Which really was a shame, because every time she and Lena got together late at friday nights to celebrate the beginning of their weekend, Lena seemed to enjoy sipping her whiskey tremendously. Of course, Kara was sipping at her own drink during these nights as well, but it just wasn’t the same. The blonde could see Lena relax more and more, drink after drink, her words getting slightly slurred as the evening progressed, her eyes becoming unfocused and she often noticed them dipping down to her lips as Lena was getting tipsy. 

And Kara surely never missed the way Lena's green eyes dropped to her breasts quite frequently every time Lena was getting more inebriated. Which always left Kara blushing and desperately wishing that her inhibitions were becoming as low as Lena’s. It just wasn’t as much fun when she was the _super sober one_ while Lena was loosening up, undressing Kara with her eyes. Sometimes, Kara wished she could be a little drunk as well… Just to see what Lena‘s reaction would be if she was the ogling one for a change.

Kara snapped out of her thoughts when the guy looked up at her. 

Right. She made a plan. Get some of the Aldebaran rum she knew would get her intoxicated as well. Then meet up with Lena.

But she had discovered earlier that the bar was out of Aldebaran rum. So it was time for plan B.

She set one foot in front of the other and purposefully strode over to the booth where the – admittedly slightly shady looking – guy was sitting. After asking about the rum, and discovering about its absence, Kara had been told by the person working at the bar, that “the guy sitting over there“ could sell her “virtually everything she needed“.  
Perfect.

“Hi.” The guy looked up at her and squinted his eyes.

“Hi, yourself. Can I help you?“

“So… I was told that you might be able to help a girl out.” Kara didn’t have a clue how these talks usually were supposed to go, so she decided to just go for it and improvise.

“I have this problem, you see, I’m not from around here, originally, well, I come from a different planet – I just realize that probably a lot of your customers are from other planets, obviously – sorry, so, I have this problem-“

“Yeah, yeah, but what do you need exactly?“, he interrupted her stammering and she can already feel her cheeks getting hot.

“I want to have a banging night with my girlfriend.“ Kara blurted out.

The guy just looked at her, seemingly still confused, so she continued.

“So, the thing is, we usually sit together all evening. We drink whiskey together, we talk. Then other stuff happens. But she is always way more… loose than I am…. Do you get what I mean?“

The guy still looked confused, but at least he began nodding his head slightly, so Kara continued.

“I think I just need something to get me going. Like _really_ going, so I can be as into it as her. The normal stuff you get around here just doesn’t do it for me. I mean, it is good and all, but I need a bigger kick, so I can get there. I just want to feel what my girlfriend is feeling! I don’t wanna have any inhibitions anymore.“

The guy raised an eyebrow. His cheeks seem to turning red as Kara’s.

“Yeah… right… I think I understand what you need, girl. Just a second.“. He turned sideways and reached into the bag that was placed beside him. The guy then turned back to her, and offered her a small blue pill in a little plastic bag.

“Just take this and you will definitely enjoy your evening.“

Kara beamed. This pill could be it! She would take it and then her alien physiology would finally be able to process alcohol like human bodies did. She could get drunk with Lena. This evening would get so exciting she could practically feel her body vibrating.

\------

Lena was just finishing work for the day, sending off one last e-mail to Jess with instructions for her first meeting on the upcoming Monday. The moment she hit ‘send‘, a calming feeling came over her. It was friday evening, her favorite evening of the week. At least since she started dating her gorgeous girlfriend, Kara Danvers, or, as National City liked to call her, Supergirl. She had been looking forward to their shared evening for the whole day now.

She got up from her office chair and strolled over to her couch where she leisurely sat down to await the other woman. A little bit worn out from the day, she had just closed her eyes when she heard a familiar ‘woosh‘ coming from the balcony. As Kara landed and entered through the glass door of the balcony, Lena opened her eyes and she cast a big smile in her direction.

“Kara, darling, I’m so glad to finally see you!“

In an instant, her girlfriend was by her side and on the couch, her whole body turned into Lena’s direction and showing her a brilliant smile. She scooted closer until their outer thighs touched and leaned in to place a sweet kiss on the CEO’s lips.

“I’ve been waiting the whole day to do this. It never gets old.“ Kara smiled at her and Lena couldn’t help herself and returned the grin.

“Oh! By the way… I brought something with me. Look.“

A little confused, Lena glanced down at Kara’s outstretched hand, a little pill nestled inside the palm.

“What is this? Is it some kind of medicine? Are you ill? Wait, Kara, _are you into drugs now_?!” Kara chuckled and shook her head, her eyes twinkling mischievously.

“No, of course not, honey! I’m enjoying my best health and the sun is doing its work perfectly. And this isn’t a drug either. What are you thinking of me? I’m Supergirl! I have a reputation to uphold!“ Kara fakes an indignant pout.  
Lena was still confused, looking at Kara questioningly.

“So, care to explain what this pill is supposed to do, if it’s neither medicine nor drugs?“

“Well…“, Kara started “it’s not a prescription drug per se, but this pill will allow me to actually feel the effects of alcohol. Like you do. I mean, like all humans do.“

Lena tilted her head to the side and mustered her girlfriend with an unreadable expression.

“You don’t have to do this to please me, you know that, right?”, she asked.

“Yes. I know that.“ Kara nodded her head vigorously. “I just want to join in on the fun once in a while. The drunken fun! Also, they didn’t have any more Aldebaran rum back at the bar but this pill should work nearly the same.“ _At least I hope so_, Kara added in her head, but didn’t say it out loud. The guy in the bar had looked a little shady after all.

“I bought it from a seller who was hanging out there. The barkeeper told me he sells all kind of stuff so I asked him for something that can make me process alcohol like humans do. So I can have some fun, too!”

Before Lena could stop her and before Kara herself had time to reconsider her plan, she popped the pill in her mouth and gulped it down dryly. She winced.

“I should have taken some fluid to swallow this.” She chuckled. “Well, I guess there is no going back now, give me some of that whiskey, girlfriend!”

Lena wasn’t feeling all too good about Kara’s mysterious pill, but she decided to just roll with it and walked over to the cabinet to fetch them both some drinks. As she came back, Kara was practically bouncing off the couch, looking up at the glass expectantly. Lena shot her a smile and offered her her whiskey. Kara took the glass and tilted her head back, emptying the whole drink in one go.

“Woah, slow down there, Kara, I don’t want to carry _you_ home later.“ Lena smirked.

She studied the face of her girlfriend intently. Kara’s cheeks had already started to become a deeper shade of red. Lena could even spot some droplets of sweat forming on her forehead. Her fingers, which were laying in her lap, intertwined, were twitching ever so slightly. Was the pill working? Was Kara already drunk? After one single drink? She hadn’t expected that her girlfriend would be such a lightweight.

Lena sat her own glass down at the table after she had taken a sip and took a seat close to Kara. Kara‘s smile was a little lopsided as she looked at her. Lena could hear her breathing heavily. Woah, the whiskey really had hit her, hadn’t it?

“You are so super hot and you always smell so nice...” Lena’s eyes widened a little. Kara‘s cheeks burned a bright red and Lena noticed that the blush was even visible on her throat, disappearing into the light blue button-down she was wearing.

“… Lena, I mean it. You are so beautiful and sexy. And I think it’s gotten very hot in your office and I’m a little dizzy. Is it okay if I take my shirt off, I’m just feeling really, really hot?“

Lena felt a little dumbstruck and began feeling a little dizzy as well. She had definitely not expected this from Kara after drinking one glass of whiskey. It hadn’t even been filled completely.

Before she could say anything, her girlfriend had already started unbuttoning her shirt, exposing her arms in the process. Lena felt herself growing considerably warmer as well at the sight. Just being in Kara’s proximity was sometimes enough to get her all flustered and bothered, but when she saw the muscles and perfect skin of the Kryptonian, it was usually over for her very quickly. And those muscles and perfect skin were now being revealed right in front of her, because all Kara was wearing under her button-down was a tight white tank top. Lena stared at her biceps mesmerized.

Kara worked herself out of the shirt, discarding it behind her on the sofa. She then turned to Lena, who realized there was a fire burning in the blonde’s eyes. Lena gasped a little at the sight.

Suddenly, Kara was leaning forward in a swift motion, one of her hands flying to the side of her girlfriend’s face, the other to the side of her waist, as she pressed hot lips into Lena’s slightly parted ones. Lena instinctively leaned into Kara’s touch. Her lips parted out of her own accord and Kara’s tongue worked its way inside her mouth, brushing against her own one. The blonde’s hand on her waist tightened and she applied a firm pressure to press Lena even closer to her, all while she explored her mouth with tongue and teeth. Lena’s hands found Kara’s arms and she held on tightly. Kara’s hand suddenly moved to the hem of her shirt, which was stuffed inside her skirt. Kara pulled at the fabric there, trying to get her shirt out of the way. A few seconds later, she succeeded and warm fingers grazed over the sensitive skin of Lena’s stomach. Lena made a small noise in the back of her throat and Kara reacted instantly to that, pushing hard against the other woman, her hips jerking forward a little.

Lena inhaled sharply and pulled back to look at Kara’s face. Kara’s eyes were closed but her chest was heaving while she was drawing in one shuddering breath after the other. Her lips were already looking thoroughly swollen from the kiss. She looked like a mess, although, to be fair, like a hot mess.

“Kara, not that I don’t appreciate this, but is everything alright?“

Kara slowly opened her eyes to look at Lena. She still was very flushed and even looked slightly feverish. Her blue eyes were wild and staring at Lena’s own pair of green ones.

“I… I’m just… I’m beginning to suspect that the pill wasn’t intended to let Kryptonians get intoxicated from alcohol. I don’t feel drunk at all, but I’m actually feeling very… horny?“

“Oh my god.“ Lena breathed, her eyes widening. “What exactly did you say to the salesman?“

“Oh, you know, just that I wanted to have a banging night with my girlfriend and was looking for something to enjoy the evening to its fullest, because I have some inhibitions and can’t enjoy it in the same way as you do and-“

“And I guess, you didn’t think it would be necessary to specify that you mean being drunk with alcohol when you talk about 'not being able to enjoy certain things to its fullest'?”

Kara froze.

Then her eyes widened slowly but surely.

“I… Oh Rao.“

“Kara…”

“I bought an alien viagra, didn’t I? And… I took it. I’m on alien viagra!!” She shouted and Lena covered her mouth and looked around as if to check if someone might’ve heard them.

\-----

Kara had moved away from Lena and buried her own head in her hands, her elbows placed on her knees, sitting hunched over on the couch in Lena’s office. She couldn’t look at Lena at the moment, this whole situation was just way too embarrassing.

“I am so sorry Lena, I didn’t know. How could I be so stupid?“ Her voice shook a little.

Lena moved closer to Kara and placed a soothing hand on her back.

“It’s okay, darling, you didn’t know and you had the best intention.”

“But now I have become some kind of a horny monster and all I can think about is bending you over that couch or your desk and hump you until the sun goes up. I don’t even know if I can wait until we’re at your apartment or mine first- I just want to do you right here, right now. My whole body aches for you so bad, I’m actually kinda scared of myself that I might hurt you.”

Lena held her breath when she heard these words spilling out from Kara’s lips. She wasn’t used to Kara talking this openly about her desires. Usually, when they were sitting together in her office late at night, they would talk, maybe kiss a little and maybe make out on her couch when the evening progressed into that direction. But Kara always held herself back and would not go any further until they were in either of their apartments. Then, she would open up more, although Lena always had the feeling that she was still holding back a little.

“Lena, I don’t know what to do. Maybe, it’s better if I just go back to my apartment and just sleep it off or just dive in Antarctic waters to cool myself off. I think it shouldn’t last for too long. It’ll all be better in the morning.”

Kara got up from the couch but before she could even make a step into the direction of the balcony, a hand shot up an circled around her wrist.

“No Kara, please. Don’t go. Just… sit down again, okay?“ Lena’s voice was barely above a whisper, but as Kara turned her head to look at her, she saw the determination in her green eyes, holding her own blue ones.  
Kara nodded and let herself be pulled down on the couch again. 

The brunette cleared her throat. “Besides, I can’t let you fly home in this condition. It wouldn’t be safe.”

Kara chuckled. “Safety first, right?“

“Yeah”, Lena smiled at her. “Safety first.”

“Soo….”, Kara began but Lena interjected.

“Look Kara, I’m not going to lie, it was pretty stupid to take a pill you bought from a random guy at an alien bar just to experience the effects of alcohol. And then, this pill didn’t even do what you thought it would but instead turned out to be some kind of libido enhancing drug. And now you are experiencing the fiercest arousal of your lifetime.”

Kara’s head was nearly glowing, as bright red as it was.

“But, to be completely honest, hearing you talk like you did earlier... is making me pretty aroused myself. Seeing you so... uninhibited is doing things to me. Would you - would you consider staying with me, seeing how the evening pans out?” Lena grinned at her, suddenly feeling a bit shy.

Kara felt herself blush even more, if that was possible.

“I mean… are you sure?”, she asked quietly, wanting to confirm she had the absolute consent from Lena.

Lena’s grin vanished and was replaced by a look on her face that could only be described as downright thirsty. She mustered the blonde in front of her, beet red in the face, shivering- actually vibrating- slightly, hands fisted in the fabric of her pants, flexing with anticipation. Lena rose to her feet, got over to her office doors and locked them. It had gotten late and everyone probably went home already, but better to be safe than sorry. She then returned to the couch and stared deep into the other woman's hungry eyes.

“Yes I am sure, Kara. Give me everything you have. I dare you.”

That was all Kara needed. She moved into Lena’s space and dipped her head, stopping short in front of Lena’s lips, staying still. Their breaths were mingling, both women breathing in the other, basking in the moment with anticipation. Kara let her lips graze Lena’s with a feathery touch. A shudder passed through Lena.

Then Kara’s lips were on hers, insistent and hard.

The Kryptonian let her tongue pass over the other woman’s lower lip while she simultaneously brought both of her hands to Lena’s sides to grab her waist and pull her flush against her front. Lena took a shuddering breath at their contact, opening her lips in the process and Kara wasted no time and entered her mouth with her tongue. A moan escaped Lena as their tongues began dancing around each other and her hands buried themselves in the hair at her girlfriends nape. One of her hands went to the hairband, which kept her ponytail in place and removed it. Golden hair spilled over Kara’s back. Lena worried the blonde’s lip between her teeth and nibbled gently.

Kara made a noise in the back of her throat and Lena felt her hips twitching slightly against her. Suddenly, the whole world tilted as she felt her back hitting against the couch, the Kryptonian towering over her. Kara’s hands had moved from her hips to her wrists, stretching Lena’s hands above her head and pressing them down on the seat.

The Kryptonian broke the kiss and leaned back a little to glance down at the other woman laying under her. Lena looked up at her from beneath her eyelashes and bit her lip.

Kara’s mouth was at the side of her neck in an instant, biting lightly while her hips picked up a slow rhythm of grinding against the brunette.

Lena was feeling herself growing wetter every second, feeling like she would begin soaking through her panties soon. Kara was biting and sucking at her neck, her ears, her pulse point, her head dropping even lower. As the blonde’s hands began fumbling with the buttons of her shirt, Lena became impatient and joined her in her task, unbuttoning her shirt in record time and throwing it behind them. Before they could waste any more time, Lena unclasped her own bra and threw it in the general direction of her shirt.

Kara stared at her bare breasts for a second before she dipped her head and sucked a nipple inside her mouth forcefully. The brunette under her threw her head back and moaned deeply, her hands flying to the back of the other woman’s head, encouraging her even more. Kara’s hips were now thrusting relentlessly against her, while she was sucking on her nipples alternately. Lena just couldn’t wait any longer. She pulled at Kara’s tank top, indicating that she should remove it immediately. As Kara did just that, releasing her swollen nipples, Lena wiggled out of her skirt, but before she could get out of her panties as well, Kara was already on it again, inserting a leg between Lena’s, spreading her open.

“Oh Kara…”, was all Lena could say before Kara rocked forward, triggering a shuddering moan from the brunette. The blonde’s mouth was on her body again, all while her knee thrust against her wet center at an agonizing speed. Lena was now sure that she had soaked her panties completely.

As Kara sucked at her pulse point, no doubt creating a mark, Lena grabbed her by the neck and brought her face in front of hers, staring intently at the Kryptonian.

“I need you now, Kara.“

Kara swallowed audibly.

One of her strong hands moved downward then, playing lightly on the hem of her panties, before she grabbed the front of them and ripped them straight off of her.

Lena’s eyes widened. She was _so_ into this.

Kara let her fingers trail lazily through her girlfriend’s folds then, dipping into the copious amount of moisture which had gathered there. Wow, Lena seemed to be ready for this. _Makes one wonder who really was the one affected by the alien viagra_, Kara thought to herself. The blonde circled the other woman’s clit, who in turn produced a deep groan, thrusting her hips upward in a clear indication that Kara should speed up her ministrations. But the blonde took her time, thoroughly exploring Lena, who was beginning to trash impatiently beneath her, moving her hips and making all kinds of noises, which only seemed to spur Kara on to take things slowly.

As Kara finally entered her with her finger, a very sinful and very vocal moan crashed from Lena’s lips.

“More Kara, add another finger… or two. I can take it.”

Kara herself could only moan in response. She was super turned on by the alien pill, but the way Lena was reacting to her, bringing her hips upwards with force, grabbing the blonde’s biceps and panting heavily, was bringing her to a whole new level of arousal. At this point she could probably come from just watching her girlfriend lose it like that. Lena truly was a sight to behold.

Kara complied to Lena’s request and added two more fingers. She pushed them in slowly, but Lena was so wet for her and soon after she was buried inside her girlfriend to the knuckles. She picked up a steady rhythm with her hand, positioning her knee behind the back of her palm to give her thrusts a little more spice. Lena met her thrusts with her hips, pushing upward against the fingers that were filling her up.

“Yes, exactly like that, Kara. Don’t stop.” She panted.

Kara didn’t stop. She kept her pattern up with unwavering focus. Kara’s other hand though, wormed itself between their bodies and into her own pants. Kara’s panties were a mess. She was so close already, just from doing all these things to the brunette and watching her lose control. Groaning, she cupped herself. Kara then sped up her trusting, manipulating her thumb to press down of Lena’s clit.

As Lena screamed through her orgasm, Kara rode her own hand vigorously and it only took her a couple seconds until she joined the other woman in her release, crashing down beside her girlfriend.

It took them a couple of seconds to come down from their shared peak, both breathing heavily.  
Kara was the first to catch her breath, pushing herself up again and smiling at the other woman.

“Wow. Lena… That was…”

“Amazing?”, Lena laughed.

“Yeah, definitely out of this world.” Kara beamed at her. Lena nudged her side and chuckled.

“You wanna go again?”

\-----

The first rays of sunshine trickled through the clouds, illuminating the office. Kara and Lena lay on the couch together, huddled close and feeling completely spent from the activities of the night. They had spent the entire night bringing themselves to heights countless times. Their friday night activities hand blended into early Saturday morning activities but neither of the women had cared much.

Kara stirred beside Lena, who in turn opened her eyes drowsily.

“Good morning, darling.” Kara pressed a light kiss to her cheek. Lena’s hair was totally mussed from their love-making. Kara thought she looked absolutely stunning.

“I would propose flying us both back to my apartment and getting us a big breakfast? How does that sound?“

“That sounds wonderful, Kara.” Lena told her. “And I wouldn’t mind spending the rest of the day in bed with you after we ate something and maybe get cleaned up a little.” Kara looked down both their bodies, various bodily fluids sticking to them, combined with dried sweat.

“You know, you should definitely never take alien viagra, I think it would destroy me.” Kara laughed. “I don't even know which one of us was more aroused.”

“You’re probably right.“ Lena grinned at the blonde beside her.

“But who needs viagra when Kara Danvers is your girlfriend?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I hope you had fun!
> 
> Also, SUPERCORP ENDGAME
> 
> bye


End file.
